Distractions
by Sarapyon
Summary: ONESHOT: Gray and Juvia along with their friends went to celebrate their acceptance in college but while they're celebrating, Gray got drunk and started to make out with Juvia. After that incident, Juvia couldn't focus to what her professor is lecturing about because she kept day dreaming about something. Still thinking to make it a twoshot O.O


**A/N:** Hiyom guys! Here's another Gruvia oneshot ^^ I need to write something to take off my mind from all the thesis preparations in my major TT_TT _Italized words_ is obviously Juvia's little day dream hehe

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credit goes to Hiro Mashima-san m(_ _)m

* * *

_Juvia's small hands dance across the pale planes of his chest, teasing his nipples slightly and relish in the moans it cause. Her hands then continue their journey south across, rippling abdominal muscles to the waistband of smart dress trousers._

Her lust-glazed eyes snap up and look directly into equally desire-filled coal eyes and shivered at the low, raspy demand of him. "Juvia, touch my c-"

"-alculate the area of a circle, we simply remember the simple equation of (pi x r)squared"

The mathematics professor drawl from the blackboard to the students in front of him, while vaguely taking in the image of the scholarship student shaking their heads much like a wet dog at the back, furiously beginning to write down notes.

That was the second time this week! How can one _drunken make out kiss_ cause these lewd fantasies? Now, let's make no mistake that Juvia was not naive but she had never had fantasies so erotic that they cause her to become so arouse before she even got to touching herself.

_Damn that Gray-sama!_ The first time she gets drunk and she is pressed up against the wall and happily making out with him. And now this! It wasn't even as if they went past kissing! Juvia shook her head again and tried to pay attention to what her professor was saying. This was her first year in College, damn it! She was eighteen, a grown girl! She could get over the silly kiss. She had to…

"Now, using that theory, in order to work out the volume of a cylinder, we must times the surface area of the circle by the h-"

_"-arder!" that same voice moaned in her ear, and she happily obliged squeezing the rock hard object in her hand with delight, loving the rare control she had over the dark-haired man beneath her. She kissed along his strong jaw line up to his ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe. Juvia left a trail of kisses all the way down his neck, across his collarbone, down to his left nipple, just above which she left a satisfying purple bruise. All the way down his abdomen, she kissed, nibbled and sucked until she reaches her goal. Her sea deep blue eyes settle on his manhood with awe._

He really was a great man. She timidly licked, just the top of him before taking him whole in her mouth.

She vaguely recall the first time she had ever heard him curse, a sharp intake of breath and a rough "Fuck Ju-"  
  
"-via?" Juvia slap her forehead hard and look up at her professor, wide eyed, and frantically tried to clear the dark haze sure to show in her eyes. "Juvia, are you feeling okay? Would you like to go to the school infirmary?"

Juvia nodded meekly. She most definitely needs to be alone right now before she jumps to the nearest person. So she quickly gathered up her things, ignoring the curious stares from her friends and the worried whispers of "Are you okay, Juvia?" From most of the girls in the class and made her way to the infirmary.

Once there and in bed, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, but promptly suck it back in when a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ju-via" Two syllable of her name was coated with such desire that she couldn't have been able to suppress the shiver and slight arch of her back into the man behind her if she had tried.

"G-Gray-sama…" she whispered turning around ever so slightly to see his uncover eyes staring back at her with obvious need.

"You know…" He began, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly undid his tie. "I really dislike leaving things undone."

"W-what?" She stuttered, entranced by the way his eyes seem to penetrate right into hers.

"Ever since that kiss…" His hands moved, removing her tie leisurely. "I haven't been able to concentrate on anything but the sounds you made when I kissed you here." He gently sucked on her weak spot, just below her ear and she mewled quietly.

"S-So I'm ah..." Juvia gasped as his cool hands ghosted along the skin on her now bare stomach "-distraction?"

"Of the first degree" Gray muttered, not up to much more than simple sentences with the source of many. A fantasy running her small hands all over his abdomen as it reveals itself button by button.

Knowing that she was not alone in the dirty fantasies at inappropriate times, Juvia felt a surge of confidence run through her veins and decided to use it quickly before it went.

"Well... then maybe I should give you something to be distracted by, Gray-sama..." She said in what she hope to be a breathy voice as she cupped the one thing she had been imagining for so long through his trousers and sigh happily as the man above her gasped, moaned then buck his hips slightly, this was even better than the fantasies.

Juvia had decided that all the distractions were definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews/Favorites would be much appreciated ^~^ I hope you all like this one-shot m(_ _)m Sorry if I didn't continue the lemon *O* I'm still thinking of maybe adding Gray's side story and put the lemon in it O.O What do you guys think?!


End file.
